


Soulmates

by BlueDreamsSM



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Colors, M/M, Soulmates
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 09:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14734292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDreamsSM/pseuds/BlueDreamsSM
Summary: En un mundo dentro de la escala de grises, solo puedes ver colores cuando conoces a tu alma gemela.





	Soulmates

En un mundo en dónde solo puedes ver en escalas de grises, hay algunos, ilusos, que van esparciendo el rumor de que, bajo ciertas condiciones, como por ejemplo, que encuentres a tu alma gemela, es cuando por fin tu mundo se iluminará y llenara de colores. Descubriendo un nuevo mundo lleno de emociones y sentimientos.

Para él, no eran más que cuentos.

¿Almas gemelas? Sí, como no.

A sus 27 años creía haberse enamorado lo suficiente como para descartar la idea de un único y verdadero amor. Como las emociones en general eran tan difíciles de sentir y encontrarlas, no había alguna especie de censura en cuanto a las relaciones sexuales o al libertinaje propiamente tal al cual ciertas personas se abandonaban. El sexo, era uno de los pocos actos que lograban suministrarte algún tipo de placer.

Aunque había conocido a personas que afirmaban aquello sobre las almas gemelas, para él eran solo más cuentos inventados a partir del subconsciente de la gente y el factor masa. Psicosis colectiva o alguna otra historia narrada por los abuelos acerca de alguna sociedad utópica en dónde las personas podían sentir las 24 horas del día.

Y aun así, su mejor amigo, lo más cercano a lo que él podría considerar como alma gemela, estaba caminando a su lado mientras le hablaba; o mejor dicho, iba dando brincos a su lado mientras vociferaba y le llenaba la cara de saliva por la efusividad que daba al hablar.

—Akaasheeeeee, ¡te digo que es cierto! ¿Por qué no me crees? —vociferó el otro hombre mayor que iba a su lado—. Te digo que es cierto, yo lo viví.

—Bokuto-san, no le creeré jamás, no importa cuanto trate de convencerme, aquellas historias de fantasía me aburren.

—Pero Akaaaashi, yo ahora puedo ver en colores. Es algo tan maravilloso que no podrías creerlo ni aunque te lo describiera.

—Bokuto-san, está tratado de describirlo y aun así no le creo. ¿Puede dejar de llenarme de su saliva?

—Akaashi —El mayor se detuvo haciendo que Keiji también lo hiciera, le puso las manos en los hombros y se le quedó mirando fijamente—. Tus ojos son de un color mucho más profundo que un simple gris, bordea entre el color del mar y un día de tormenta, ¿logras comprenderme?

—Bokuto-san, ya le he dicho que todas esas metáforas que usted trata de decirme, para mi suenan igual. Sé que mis ojos son grises, al igual que los suyos.

—Oh no…. —negó el otro y le regaló una enorme sonrisa—. Kuroo me ha dicho que mis ojos son del color del oro o del trigo, el color es dorado.

El chico de cabellos negros soltó el aire por su boca en una mezcla entre resoplido y suspiro. Realmente quería a su senpai, incluso en algún momento pensó que lo que sentía era amor por él, pero todo había acabado cuando Bokuto había conocido a un tal Kuroo, que según palabras de él mismo Kotaro: era el amor de su vida, su alma gemela y la luz junto con los colores de su vida. Desde ese entonces se había puesto todo un romántico y también alguien molesto, más aún de lo que ya era.

A pesar de ello, Akaashi seguía guardando ciertos sentimientos hacia él, una demostración de eso era por qué le estaba acompañando a una cita grupal. El chico de supuestos ojos como el color del oro le llevaba a esas cosas desde que había empezado su relación con el otro chico, insistiendo en que también él debía vivir aquella felicidad.

Cuando llegaron al lugar de la cita, trató de quitarse aquellas molestias de encima, mal que mal, los otros miembros partícipes de la reunión no tenían la culpa de su mal humor. Todavía.

Saludó a los presentes y se sentó en una esquina de la mesa, lejos de donde se encontraba su senpai y su actual novio. Lo que menos quería era escuchar su voz en ese momento. Se puso a conversar con el chico al lado de él, era simpático y atractivo, no era necesario que le provocara nada, no aún al menos. Eso pasaba solo durante el sexo.

Una disculpa pronunciada por una voz profunda le sacó de la conversación que llevaba. Elevó la vista y con lo primero que se encontró fueron con unos ojos verdes, del más oscuro que imaginaba que había. ¿Cómo sabía el color? Ni el mismo podía decirlo.

Y todo se removió dentro de él. Su presión sanguínea aumentó, oía martillear su sangre en cada rincón de su ser, su respiración se hizo más superficial e innecesaria, un escalofrío recorrió su columna al igual que un sudor que apareció en sus manos. Estaba seguro que acababa de enfermar, en toda su vida había sentido tantas cosas.

Y por la reacción de aquel hombre que no le apartaba la mirada de encima supuso que le pasaba lo mismo. No se había dado cuenta del momento en que se había colocado de pie y había avanzado hasta el hombre que era unos cuantos centímetros más bajo que él, pero que era notoriamente más fornido.

—Mi nombre es Akaashi, Akaashi Keiji —pronunció aún embelesado.

—Iwaizumi, Iwaizumi Hajime. —Su voz sonó incluso más profunda que la vez anterior, y aquello al parecer produjo un efecto milagroso, ya no solo distinguía distinto del gris sus ojos, sino que toda la estancia se llenó de colores, brillantes y luminosos.

—¿Si… sientes lo mismo que yo? —le preguntó cautamente, ignorante de las miradas curiosas que habían levantado sobre sus compañeros presentes.

—¿Si te refieres a la mejor sensación de mi vida? Sí, lo siento… y también lo veo.

No dejaban de mirarse fijamente y de avaluar cada centímetro del rostro del otro. Realmente Akaashi sentía que un calor en el pecho lo inundaba y que algo que jamás había sentido lo estaba sintiendo ahora, al igual que Iwaizumi, quien realizaba una leve sonrisa.

—¿Oya? —se escuchó la voz de Kuroo detrás de ellos, rompiendo el momento.

—¿Oya oya? —y claro, Bokuto le seguía la corriente.

Ambos chicos, con cierta parte de su fuerza de voluntad dejaron de mirarse mutuamente y fijaron sus miradas en los que recién habían hablado. Akaashi pensó que Bokuto-san en todo ese tiempo había tenido razón, que sus ojos eran de un extraño color dorado. Pero obviamente, jamás le reconocería aquello.

—Akaaaaaasheee… dime ¿lo sientes? —le preguntó su senpai.

Un leve sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas y sintió… ¿vergüenza? A pesar de ello, contestó.

—Sí, Bokuto-san. Creo que ahora lo entien…

Antes de que siquiera pudiera terminar la frase, Kotaro se paró de un solo movimiento y elevando sus brazos al aire gritó:

—¡Hey hey hey! ¡Mi Akaashi se ha enamorado y ha encontrado a su alma gemela!

—Bokuto-san, no me he enamorado ni he encon…

Ahora fue el turno de interrumpirle. Le tomó de la mano y captó su mirada con aquellos ojos verdes como gemas de esmeralda.

—Yo sí me he enamorado y he encontrado a mi alma gemela. —Algo dentro de Keiji dejó de funcionar—. Y si me disculpan —les dijo a los demás reunidos en aquella sala—, quiero llevar a este chico y conocer cada cosa de él.

Unos cuantos silbidos, gritos de ánimos, chiflidos y hasta unas cuantas palabras obscenas resonaron después de lo dicho por el moreno. Pero de nuevo, los dos ignoraron al mundo que los rodeaba y salieron del lugar.

El viento soplaba más fresco y dejaba marcas en cada centímetro de la piel descubierta que encontraba. Por primera vez, tanto Iwaizumi como Akaashi veían a este mundo resplandecer, con todas las gamas de colores posibles que le ofrecía y en ese momento, supieron que no habría nada mejor que eso.

Pero se equivocaron.

Fueron caminando a paso ligero hasta el edificio en que vivía Hajime y subieron a su departamento.

En cuanto la puerta principal se cerró, se abalanzaron sobre el otro y calmaron ese deseo que apareció y que fue creciendo con cada paso que daban durante su paseo.

No era demasiado pronto ni demasiado apresurado. Los dos en busca de algo de placer y emociones habían pasado por aquella situación en innumerables ocasiones, solo en el orgasmo se lograba sentir algo. Pero a pesar de ello, de la experiencia que pudieran tener, todo esto era nuevo.

No era necesario llegar al clímax de la relación para sentir algo. Con cada toque, cada caricia, era como si sus dedos estuvieran hechos de llamaradas de fuego y su piel fuera hipersensible. A diferencia de las otras relaciones en las que siempre se quería llegar rápido al final, en esta se tomaron su tiempo para deleitarse con el cuerpo del otro. De explorarse a conciencia y disfrutar.

Pudieron pasar minutos, horas o incluso toda la tarde y la noche, y a pesar del agotamiento, seguían disfrutando del cuerpo del otro, hasta que por fin agotados, cayeron en un sueño profundo protegidos en los brazos de su alma gemela.

Y por primera vez en 27 y 28 años, soñaron en colores y con sensaciones.


End file.
